


83｜偽裝成獨白的愛情

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作個紀念吧。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	83｜偽裝成獨白的愛情

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作個紀念吧。

金希澈 x 朴正洙

現實向

**From K：**

我有時會想，真正的朴正洙，或許比他自己所想像的更隱晦，也更加曖昧不清

這麼多年來，我看著朴正洙切換著利特與朴正洙的身份，在台上談笑風生，私下安靜怕生內向敏感。而我們磕磕絆絆，彼此攙扶，終於勉強在五光十色的圈子裡找到屬於自己的棲身之地。

我每一次回想，總覺得我與朴正洙一路走來實在艱難。事故。成員變遷。撞牆期。天人永隔。輿論壓力。這些只需其中一項便能使人身心疲倦的意外，我倆竟全數體驗了遍。

哈。我自嘲地想，如果有個收集比賽，我跟朴正洙估計能聯手換個首獎。

朴正洙不是個天生有領導力的人，這我一開始就知道。他太溫柔了，耳根子又軟，被一幫小兔崽子鬧騰後總是會敗下陣來，帶著他那無可奈何的笑容，容忍我們的任性。

他總是努力地挺起他並不寬廣的肩膀，護在我們前方，尤其是我，溫溫柔柔地對我說，希澈啊，天塌下來我都替你扛著，不要怕。

年輕時的我總帶著點笨拙的傲氣，看著眼前沒比我高多少也沒比我壯多少，不過比我大了九天的人，心裏總是帶著點不屑的輕視。你能替我扛什麼啊。你能替我擋什麼啊。

一直到後來，當我們都成為了前輩的存在，我才不只一次地、斷斷續續從旁人口中，或節目片段中，聽他雲淡風輕地回憶那些曾經的痛苦與掙扎。我這才發現，他替我擔下的太多了。多到他已經將那些不屬於他的責任內化為自己的一部分。多到我愚蠢的認為這一切都是理所當然。

發生那場交通事故的當晚，麻醉還沒褪去，我昏昏沈沈地在躺在病床上，看著周遭的人來來去去，彼此低聲交談。我全身都在疼，舌頭被我自己硬生生咬出一道口子，連吞口水都疼。

我聽到他們說膝蓋內打了鋼釘。我聽到他們說我身上多處骨折。我聽到醫師嚴肅地告知公司高層做好我不能再繼續活動的心理準備。我甚至絕望地想，或許這就是我過去過於自負又目中無人的懲罰。

他們甚至沒人看我，只是一個勁兒地和那些陌生人說話。到最後我甚至懷疑是不是躺在病床上的根本不是我，是另外一個他們口中談論的金希澈。一直到朴正洙眼眶通紅的衝進來，我才想起，啊，原來受傷的真的是我啊。

我全身的骨頭跟散架了一樣，連要坐起來都有困難。朴正洙兩隻眼睛紅腫得有如核桃，鼻子紅通通的，看起來真的很醜。就算說出來的話支離破碎的幾乎要聽不清，他的聲音卻還是那麼溫柔。

他說，希澈啊。很疼嗎。很疼吧。

我心裡的第一個反應是，不要自問自答還哭得這麼難看啊。可是朴正洙的聲音顫抖得令人心疼，而這是我第一次看見他如此手足無措的模樣。以往就算我們再鬧騰，他總是能在經紀人破口大罵前替我們找到解決之道。

但這次他束手無策，他沒有辦法改變這已然發生的既定事實。從意外發生以來，我一直處在一種「為什麼是我？憑什麼是我？」的憤憤不平。然而當我一看見朴正洙那張哭得又狼狽又難看的臉，我忽然打從心底地覺得抱歉。

朴正洙一直反覆說著對不起、很疼吧、希澈啊。我心想著你一點錯都沒有啊為什麼總是跟我道歉，但他腦袋裡彷彿只剩下這三個詞彙輪流運作。到最後，我被他搞得眼睛也開始發酸，看著他瘦弱的肩膀一顫一顫地頓時就委屈起來。

朴正洙彎腰擁抱我。說是擁抱也不是，他生怕碰到我身上無所不在的傷口，所以他像是抱著我倆之間的空氣，環著我無法動彈的身子，揪緊我身邊藥水味刺鼻的床單。

我的舌頭因為撕裂傷整個腫起來，講話含混不清。我一邊吸著鼻涕一邊吃力地想要抬起我的手臂抱他。我努力地試圖將語言重新組織好，最終只能抬起傷口比較少的那隻手臂，輕輕地繞過他的頸子。

我說：一定要記得繫安全帶，知道嗎？

我當下的聲音肯定跟胡言亂語沒什麼兩樣，說完自己就無法克制地哭了出來。我在經紀人面前、在醫生面前、在公司高層面前不能顯露的難受與委屈，一口氣全都在朴正洙的懷裡哭個徹底。

真的好痛啊。全身都好痛。正洙啊真的要小心，真的一定要繫安全帶知道嗎。腦袋裡還殘留著意外發生時失控的場面，沒能爆發的恐懼與驚慌此時悉數潰堤。我哭到話都說不清楚，支離破碎不成句，但朴正洙肯定聽懂了，摸著我的頭髮不停說著知道了知道了，別哭了。但他明明自己也在哭。

我想，大概是從那時候開始，我才慢慢了解，朴正洙作為一個隊伍的隊長，他所謂的「天塌下來也會替你扛」，真的不單單是一句場面話。

在我因傷缺席的那段時間，他以一個新人團體隊長的姿態，一次又一次地在節目上替我打氣，替我加油，甚至在我回歸後替我擋掉那麼多惡評。

朴正洙那麼瘦，眼淚那麼多，看起來那麼脆弱，但當他微笑著站在隊伍最旁邊，看著我和弟弟們鬧騰，結束時用他一貫的語氣喊出我們的問候語，他削瘦的身影又是那麼的堅毅與決絕，像壯士斷腕，像破釜沈舟。

或許這就是他的全部。這個團體，這份職業，這股責任心，交互堆疊成了朴正洙這個人。他把一切都給了我們，給了這個他用盡力氣守護的團體。

在一起的時候，我有過很多次想問他如果今天只能在金希澈和Super Junior之中選擇一個的話，他會選擇哪一方的衝動，但我從來都沒有勇氣開口。

我想，或許是因為答案過於顯而易見。

交往的前一晚我喝得很醉，剛做完一季的節目去了慶功宴，不小心就喝得有些多。經紀人送我到社區樓下後就走了。我搖搖晃晃地鑽進電梯，電梯內明亮的光線有些刺眼，我這幾年的視力越來越不好，瞇著眼睛憑著記憶按下按鈕。

一直到走出電梯看見朴正洙家門口那把白色的傘我才發現我按錯了樓層。但整個人暈乎乎的，也懶得再走樓梯回到自己家，索性就直接按開了朴正洙家的密碼。朴正洙大門的密碼和我家的一樣，都是1983。他說這樣好記，哪天忘了至少有個人會幫忙記得。

門不小心開得太急，我一個踉蹌跌進門內。室內很暗，也可能是我的瀏海遮到了眼睛，整個世界模模糊糊的。我喝開了，興致變得很高，一邊蹭掉腳上的拖鞋一邊喊朴正洙的名字。朴正洙那時正窩在沙發上看重播的綜藝節目，看見我醉醺醺的模樣忙不迭迎上來。

我上去摟他。朴正洙退伍之後整個人瘦了很多，摟著他肩膀時有點瘦骨嶙峋的感覺。他其實是有點潔癖的，我渾身酒氣的模樣讓他皺了皺眉，卻沒說什麼，扶著我跌跌撞撞到沙發上攤平。我藉著酒瘋還在胡言亂語，抓著抱枕唱歌，然後就迷迷糊糊睡著了。

以上都是我清醒後朴正洙告訴我的。喝醉的人哪會記得那麼多枝微末節。

我只記得當我睜開眼時已是清晨，沒有以往宿醉的頭痛欲裂，朴正洙一定趁我半夢半醒時給我餵了解酒藥。身上酒氣熏天的運動衫被換下，雖然睡在沙發上卻多了條毯子，朴正洙甚至還塞了一顆枕頭在我腦袋後方。

客廳的窗簾半掩，早晨的陽光豪不客氣地照進來，我攤在沙發上懶得移動，將毯子蓋過頭頂遮擋刺眼的陽光。我聽見門把轉動的聲音，然後是朴正洙刻意放緩的步伐。

我假裝沒醒，放鬆了繃緊的身子，聽他逐漸靠近的腳步聲。朴正洙身上有股柔軟精的淺淡香氣，當他蹲在我身旁時絲絲縷縷地竄進我鼻子。他小心翼翼地蹲在我身邊，替我捋好凌亂的毯子邊緣，然後動作輕柔地抬起我的雙腿，又在我腿下塞了個靠墊。

朴正洙的動作一氣呵成，過於熟練。我忽然想起，我們剛出道時，也曾經像這樣兩個人擠在擁擠的單人床。那時的我易怒又淺眠，做為新人排山倒海的壓力從未停歇。朴正洙總是小心翼翼地以不打擾到我的方式悄悄轉過身去，又或者悄悄地將單薄的棉被往我這裡蓋過來一些。

雖然朴正洙在節目上總是謙虛地自稱自己不是個有領導力的隊長，但對我而言，從我們還是練習生開始，他就帶著一股讓人信服的氣質。並不是特別強烈的、耀眼的，但他堅定溫和的語氣，總是能神奇地安撫年少的我們對於未知的未來特別焦躁不已的心。

我聽到朴正洙輕輕地嘆氣，接著柔軟又帶著些許香皂味的毛巾輕柔地貼上我的臉頰。他小心翼翼地撥開我頭上凌亂的瀏海替我擦臉，毛巾柔軟的表面隨著他的動作掃過我的下巴、臉頰、額角、鼻尖、唇緣。我好像睡太熟了，不小心流了口水。

我聽見他刻意壓低的呼吸聲，能夠感受到他過分小心謹慎的指尖。朴正洙身上是我熟悉的香水味，Jo Malone的blackberry and bay，清新而不過分踰矩的香氣，像極了他這個人。我其實對香水沒什麼研究，但唯獨對這個味道特別有記憶，或許就是因為朴正洙的關係。

我忽然發現，原來我短短三十幾年的人生中，竟快要有一半都有著朴正洙的身影。我的朋友很多，他的存在相較之下並不那麼顯眼，多年下來就這麼低調而安靜地活在我的生命裡，與他嘴角深刻的梨窩，溫柔而冷靜的眉眼，總是站在大隊最旁邊笑看我們嬉鬧的寵溺，交織成我記憶裡無法抹滅的一部分。

事實上，我即使閉著眼也能清晰描繪朴正洙的模樣。他隨著年齡增長逐漸深刻的側臉，高挺的鼻樑，寡情而淡漠的眼睛，削瘦的身子，過於突出的鎖骨。

初見朴正洙時他怯生生的神情。與他一起被經紀人罵完後餓著肚子擠在單人床試圖入睡。第一次辦見面會時朴正洙手心的汗水。出道後首個一位朴正洙哭得紅腫的眼睛。無數次深夜朴正洙挨著我肩膀微幅起伏的呼吸。大隊即將出道時，他被酒精蒸得粉紅的眉眼。

我聽見朴正洙移動身子的聲音，指尖的溫度稍縱即逝，他撐著沙發的邊緣似乎準備站起身，削瘦的身影籠罩著我半個身子，彷彿將我眼中最後一點的光也溫柔地掩去。

朴正洙的動作頓了頓，我屏住了呼吸，他長吁了一口氣。毛巾柔軟的觸感消失，換上的是朴正洙被毛巾熨得微涼的指尖。

修剪得整整齊齊的指甲並不扎臉，他的指尖撥弄著我的瀏海，動作很輕，指腹劃過我的臉彷彿開拓著未知領土。我聽見他低聲的輕喟：十多年了，我還是對你一點辦法也沒有。你真是神奇啊。

他的聲音帶著無可奈何，卻又溫柔地像冬日清晨溫暖的陽光。我閉著眼睛腦海都是十多年來我們相處的片段，那些年少荒唐又幼稚的歲月，那些被我遺忘在記憶深處的片段。

「不過這樣也好。你就這樣，不要變，帶著你無所畏懼的自信，這樣就很好。

朴正洙身上那股清淺的香氣像是沿著他的指尖一點一點傳來，我彷彿能聽見我的心臟忽然如擂鼓般劇烈跳動，有一股未知而陌生的感情，從心裡的縫隙一點點鑽出，流淌至四肢百骸。

我忽然有點想哭，興許是年紀大了，人也變得多愁善感的關係。我心想我再也沒有立場去嘲笑李東海過多的眼淚。

我想起昨晚摟著我身子的朴正洙。我想起他墊在有著舊傷的腿下柔軟的枕頭。我想起他替我調整睡姿時輕柔的動作。我想起他微涼又謹慎地撥著我瀏海的指尖。我想起他每一次、每一次帶著一點無可奈何喊我名字的聲音。

就像是馬洛伊·山多爾在書裡所描繪的，愛是一道燃燒得更加頹喪，也更加危險的火焰。朴正洙十多年來與我扶持的那種穩定和平靜，在此時都顯得微不足道。

我貪婪地想要更多、想要完全地擁有他這個人的存在，那種愛意洶湧，彷彿要隨時都要滅頂般的席捲而來。

我睜開眼，看見朴正洙被陰影掩了大半，略顯驚慌的神情。我扣住他細若無骨的手腕，撐起身子吻他。朴正洙回應得很慢、很謹慎，但卻自然地彷彿我們早就該這麼做一樣。

我們手忙腳亂剝下彼此的衣物。朴正洙在家裡總是隨便抓了件衣服穿，寬鬆的T恤短褲有利於我的侵門踏戶。我坐起身，背靠著沙發，朴正洙坐在我腿上，摟著我的頸子，吐息變得炙熱而混亂。他舉高了雙手任由我褪下他身上的衣物，喊著我名字的嗓音帶著哭腔又迷離。

希澈、希澈啊、金希澈。

我進入朴正洙時，他的指甲深深地陷進我的背裡，我吻他因疼痛而泛出的眼淚，他的背抵在沙發上，整個身子燙得彷彿下一刻都要燃燒起來。

我握著他的腳踝，像捧著易碎的瓷器，他瘦的幾乎沒有重量，整個人像根羽毛般脆弱，我吻他小腿，他立刻敏感得微微發顫。我們在光天化日下，在朴正洙一塵不染、白得刺眼的客廳裡做愛。

朴正洙情動時的模樣懾人心魄，像一朵盛開豔麗的花，像一朵只會在我身下綻放的花。

他下意識壓抑的喘息，他隨著節奏些微起伏的身軀，他窄小的腰際，他半瞇眼時勾人的視線，那是從未有人看過的，朴正洙最赤裸又真實的模樣。

他攀著我的身子掙扎，像做最無力的反抗。我們每一次、每一次做這種不可告人的事，朴正洙被折磨得淚水模糊的眼神裡，總是帶著他少有的義無反顧，像他年少以來被壓抑已久的任性。

朴正洙總會一次次地跟我說對不起，彷彿我們這種超乎友情的關係，對他而言是脫離正軌的悖德。他怯懦地像個缺少愛的孩子，藉由交合的疼痛來感知自己的存在，這種極度不安又缺乏安全感的緣由，是他心裡永遠過不去的一道坎。

我後來想，我應該是愛他的，只是這種理應熱烈又痛苦的感情在我們長久的相處下被沖淡得像是海灘上細碎又晶瑩的白沙粒。我從未細究，將之視為理所當然，又或許其實我一直都清楚，只是不斷地逃避著對於朴正洙那種複雜又難以形容的感情。

**From P：**

在一起是金希澈提的，分手是我提的。一人一次很公平。我聳聳肩，這也沒什麼大不了。現在想想，他好像也沒真正提過，只是自然而然地就變成了那樣。

他吻我，我沒拒絕，彼此心知肚明這不是舞台上那樣為了粉絲所開的劣質玩笑。沒有觀眾，沒有視線壓力，只有我跟他，朴正洙跟金希澈。

接吻後，接下來的一切都顯得那麼理所當然。

我們認識太久了，久到有些年少時青澀又隱晦的感情，我現在已經想不起來。而當我發現代表他的那道奪目而刺眼的顏色，不知不覺一點點佔領我家，或是當他深夜時自然地按下我家的密碼搖搖晃晃走進來，他究竟有沒有開口，對當時的我們而言，似乎也不值一提。

我們曾經有過很多次曖昧的調戲，黏糊的擁抱，玩笑般的親吻。交往前每個動作都帶著點不確定的猶豫，生怕不小心就踩到對方的地雷。每一次的舞台，就像是我跟金希澈在試探彼此底線的舉動。

分手後，一切在放送中的親暱行為，好像都帶著點負氣的意思。他總會用他那雙帶著一股傲氣的眼睛看著我，看得我心中那股壓抑已久的好勝心每每被他輕易挑起。每一次在攝影機前的接觸，都像是對著彼此硬生生的挑釁，又彷彿藉著舞台上開玩笑的機會，宣洩著那些無從說起的感情。

我們從在一起，到分手，好像都沒有特別明確的界定。交往時我曾打趣地說這就是辦公室戀情的壞處，即使分手了還是要在工作場合上相看兩相厭。金希澈那時回答什麼我忘記了，但好像也已經不再重要。

一開始不是這樣的。我還記得，年少時的金希澈耀眼的像一束無法被抓住的陽光，即使身處在昏暗又潮濕的地下室，也無法掩飾他身上亟欲顯現的光芒。常人的規則不適用於他，對那時的我而言，他就像是我身上被迫捨棄的那股叛逆，做著那些我不敢也不能做的事情。

李赫宰說，從我們還是十幾歲的少年，到現在，我好像從來都沒辦法拒絕金希澈。我想了想，好像真的是如此。倒不是因為他們口中所謂朴正洙的溫柔，只是當我看著金希澈那雙彷彿能看穿內心想法的眼睛，再想起在他經歷過的那些過於殘忍的傷害，我一個拒絕的字都說不出口。

他那些受人喜愛的特色，與自律甚高的性格，是多麼值得擁有萬千寵愛的人，然而這麼多年，他卻收穫了過多不該在他身上發生的不幸。他從來不提，但我每一次回想，心臟總是疼得要落淚。

說真的，我並不是個特別勇敢的人，很多時候甚至很膽小。

我怕每一次的回歸都是最後一次的機會。我怕我們總有一天會淹沒在有如過江之鯽的新人裡。我怕當旁人提起我與我的團員時，用的是一種懷念過往的眼神。我怕那些我傾盡所有去爭取來的一切，最終會像海灘上用樹枝寫下的海誓山盟，在下一次的浪潮襲來便消逝無蹤。

作為一個團隊的隊長要肩負的責任太多了，從出道初期就被經紀人耳提面命的告誡，那些語帶威脅的話語至今偶爾還會在午夜夢迴時浮現。我戒慎恐懼地遵守著那些被提醒不下上百遍的規則，為的就是讓我身後的孩子們能夠走得平穩一些。

這麼多年，我們一路走來，遇上的困難與阻礙多得我早已記不清。我不是個喜歡顯露情緒的人，而作為隊長的第一要件便是心理素質堅韌。因此就算我內心有再多的焦慮和不安，在孩子們面前總得掩飾得滴水不漏。

其實很累啊。怎麼會不累呢。我也不是特別堅強的人。

所以，即使我們在後台已經演練過一次腳本，但當他真的在節目上真摯地說著因為我過於有禮的舉動而流了很多眼淚，我還是沒能克制地哭了出來。真的很糗，連他也慌了手腳，最後我倆在節目上哭成一片。我直到現在還是沒辦法再次重看那個片段。

我的眼淚在他過於真摯的話語下無法克制地溢出，逼迫我不得不難堪地低下頭，將整張狼狽的臉埋進我的手臂，彷彿這樣就能夠抑制住那些洶湧翻騰的感情。

李赫宰坐在我身後壓住了mic輕輕喊我，一聲哥喊得小心翼翼又猶豫不決，彷彿想要提醒我眼前無數台閃爍著紅燈的攝影機，殘酷而無情地用各種角度對著我顫抖的身影。

我聽見金希澈的聲音忽然頓了頓，像是想要挽回氣氛般用著輕鬆的語氣說話，用看似玩笑的話語試圖安撫我忽然過激的情緒。於是我再也管不了台下的觀眾與見獵心喜的攝影機，和鏡頭外的編劇點頭示意後倉皇地離開攝影棚。

我後來想，那時忽然爆發的感情，不是因為難過，也不是因為委屈，反而更像是一種被認可的激動與釋然。就像是金希澈在告訴我，我所做的那些努力，他都知道，他都明白。而其實我真正需要的，朴正洙真正需要的，也就只是這樣而已。

在這個深不見底的圈子裡打滾了這麼多年，我漸漸地、慢慢地了解到，沒有什麼事情是永恆不變的。人們的喜好、大眾的取向、流行的趨勢，每天每天都在改變。而這種被鎂光燈追逐著、瞬息萬變的生活，對我而言，彷彿已經成了呼吸般的理所當然。

我有時會想，朴正洙和利特的分界究竟在哪兒呢。而對現在的我而言，不管是哪一個身份，似乎都已在我體內根深蒂固。

看見攝影機閃爍的紅點時就會自動揚起的嘴角、一個人在家也會不自覺地使用主持嗓自言自語，這些幾乎已經變成反射動作的舉動，好像已經潛移默化地成了我的一部分。我無法割捨，漸漸地也無法清楚地分辨那之中的不同。

這些都是我，這些都不是我。但究竟哪些是我，哪些不是我，說真的我也分不清。說到底藝人這種身份本就是個矛盾的存在。人們將自己對於美好的幻想投射於藝人的身上，而我們藉此獲得生存的意義。

年紀愈大，似乎就會變得愈膽小。年少時奮不顧身的衝動與義無反顧，那些熱烈而耀眼的感情，似乎都隨著時光的流逝而逐漸黯淡下來，化作心裏一道時有時無的遺憾，午夜夢迴時猛然竄上心頭，但下一刻又隨時消失不見。

即使已經出道十年有餘，我有時還會忽然毫無緣由地想起年輕時的金希澈。

那個帶著一股倔強的神情，與一股高傲的自負，橫衝直撞地擋在我和我當時的女朋友眼前，眼裡是被侮辱的憤怒，捏著對那時的我們而言彌足珍貴的一小疊鈔票，咬牙切齒說著我不是乞丐的金希澈。

他拉著李東海跑遠的身影看起來是那麼堅定，彷彿可以看見他一邊憤憤不平地告訴身邊的弟弟總有一天我一定會讓那位姊姊好看。

我聽見女友從鼻間發出不屑的輕笑，冷淡地說著這小子瘋了吧。花花綠綠的鈔票隨著她的動作散落在我的腳邊，我看著她漂亮的臉上冰冷的視線，忽然想不起當初與她交往的理由。

從宿舍搬出來獨自生活後，我常常會想起這些年少時刻苦又艱辛的回憶。而那之中，似乎總有著金希澈令人無法忽視的鮮明身影，與他那雙明亮又澄澈的眼睛。

或許就是因為我跟金希澈認識的太久了，久到我已分不清哪些回憶裡有他，哪些沒有他，又或者全部都是他。彷彿那些沒有金希澈的時光，都已經是上一個人生所經歷的事。

我和金希澈從本質上就是最涇渭分明的不同，從最簡單的飲食習慣到最複雜的情感層面。我如果是白，他就是黑。哦不對，他是那道比黑更加突兀卻又令人無法移開視線的紅。

他熱情，張揚，愛恨分明，有話直說，帶著讓人無法拒絕的強勢，像一團明亮又熾熱的火，我就是奮不顧身的蛾，心甘情願摔進烈焰裡粉身碎骨。

金希澈大概代表著我心裡所有不被允許擁有的渴求。我們在一起的時間相較於我們認識的長度，短暫地像是一眨眼。他那雙過於澄澈的眼睛仿佛能看穿我內心所有不安的恐懼，那些盤踞在我心中晦澀又陰暗的感情。

這些年下來，我已經失去太多，我無法再承受一遍那種彷彿要將我拆吃入腹的絕望。那種錐心刺骨的痛苦從未真正離開，只是蟄伏在心底，夜深人靜時猛然竄出，再度將我折磨得措手不及。

每一次我們貼著彼此汗水淋漓的身軀，我總是在他的眼睛下赤裸得狼狽不堪。 總是一次又一次、無法克制地和他說著對不起。對不起。對不起。我心知肚明這一切都只是他的一時興起。是我沒有盡好隊長應有的責任將成員拉回正軌的責任，反而任性地與他一同沈淪。

痛並快樂著，大概是最貼近的解釋。每一次的相聚，我總想著下一刻的分別。金鐘雲不只一次地責備過我這種幾近自我毀滅的悲劇心理，但反而就是這種隨時都可能會結束的疼痛感，一次次鮮明地提醒著我存在的意義。

我想我歸根究底還是個自私的人。我將那些自私的心理包裹成看似無害的糖衣，扶著金希澈的後腦勺一點一點餵下，我利用著他一時的意亂情迷，去滿足我心裡喧囂不止的空虛。

我想，兩個人相擁的溫度總比一個人高些。

可是，即使有他的存在，那些長年下來早已無形累積成數座大山般沈重的壓力與重擔，對我而言依然是只能獨自扛下的責任。我知道金希澈所承受的一切並不比我的輕上多少，他那有話直說的強烈風格時常招來旁人的嫉妒與眼紅，而他好強的個性總迫使他默默吞讓這些莫須有的指責。

我有時想，我們如此不同的兩人，唯一相同的點竟是這種過於倔強、不願為自己辯解的性格，想想都令人發笑。

最初我以為我是比其他成員還要更了解他一點的，畢竟我們是同歲朋友，有些對弟弟們無法開口的話，只能向彼此吐露，有些不得不接受的無可奈何，也只有對方能夠理解。

金希澈這幾年溫柔了很多，尤其在那場備受弟弟喜愛，屢次在節目上提及的爭執後，他忽然轉了性，像是想彌補前幾年的幼稚與任性般，漸漸成為我身邊可靠的存在，一次次地在我因容易被影響的個性而舉棋不定時，用他堅定的眼神給我一劑強心針。

我想我一直都是愛著金希澈的，這應該就能最好地解釋我每一段無疾而終的感情。我總是在下意識尋找著他的影子，他那特立獨行卻又無法忽視的存在，像是烙印般一直印在我心裡。

這個人有金希澈笑起來的自信，那個人有金希澈醉酒時瞇起來的眼睛。這個人的強勢與金希澈興頭上的表現如出一轍，那個人的不著痕跡的溫柔彷彿金希澈每一次在後台捏著我肩膀替我放鬆的細心。

事實上，至始至終，我都在心裏不抱希望地想著與他那一點微乎其微的可能。我想著我究竟是愛他呢，還是愛那個並不愛我的他。到最後，我想我所追求的，大抵是那種對金希澈毫無理性的執著。

彷彿只有守護著他，守護著團隊裡的孩子們，才是我人生中值得追求的意義。朴正洙和利特，不知不覺成了血肉交融的一個存在。

然而，當金希澈真的與我在一起了，這一切又顯得如此的不真實。腦海裡不斷地有道聲音提醒我，他只是一時鬼迷心竅。他只是不小心將這種長年彼此倚靠的情緒理解成了愛情。

交往後，那些原本不被允許的任性，彷彿都一下子光明正大地從我腳旁的地底鑽出，將我整個人包裹在這種終日惴惴不安的心理。那些原本作為隊友、作為朋友無法過問的事，成為戀人後就有了質問與懷疑的憑據。

只是我怎麼敢問呢，因為我明知他只是一時的意亂情迷。

每一次金希澈毫無章法的吻落下來，像春日的花瓣輕柔地落在我身上，我總是會不合時宜地想起那些他興高采烈對我述說約會經過的模樣。

他如何描述著那些溫柔可人的女孩子，女孩子身上甜美的香氣，柔軟的身軀，以及與我毫無相似之處的姣好體態。

每每想到這些，我總感覺有股陰暗的情緒從心底破土而出，像藤蔓似的纏著我的四肢，掐緊了我的喉嚨，逼得我喘不過氣。

分手的契機現在想想荒謬地令人發笑，但對於我們兩人而言，似乎又是個難以反駁的結果。就像我說的，我們倆太不同了，他是四海皆友金希澈，我是內向膽小朴正洙。

就算我一次次地披上名為利特的表象在節目上談笑風生，骨子裡的性格也不會因而改變多少。我已經數不清有多少次我們倆為了在節目上的表現而對彼此針鋒相對。他指責我過於浮誇，我責備他口無遮攔。

但金希澈最厲害的，他總能在逼得我啞口無言淚眼朦朧，分手吧三個字將要脫口而出之際，又摟上我顫抖的身子，溫言軟語地哄著道歉。說他只是希望我能放鬆一點，說他只是希望我能不那麼逼緊自己一點。

而我總是一次次在他的道歉中沒用地敗下陣來。

分手的那天金希澈照例跑來我家蹭晚餐。我剛錄完影有點累，煮了拉麵兩個人頭靠著頭就著鍋子隨便解決了。在整理流理臺時他像是犯錯的小學生在我身邊晃來晃去，最後兩隻手小心翼翼地搭到了我的腰上。

金希澈說，你知道明天是錄認哥吧。我點點頭。他的聲音聽起來有些踟躕，毛茸茸的腦袋埋在我肩膀，像一團溫暖的火花。他接著開口：我剛剛收到明天的主題了，覺得有些事得在放送前先跟你說。

然後他用一種彷彿是敘述旁人故事般漫不在乎的語氣，提及那件三年多前發生在他身上的視力意外。流理台的水聲或多或少掩蓋了一些他的話語，但重點字句已經相當清晰地傳達至我的耳裡。他的聲音很輕，但那些過於生動的字句卻彷彿震耳欲聾的轟轟雷鳴打在我耳膜上。

我忽然有點想笑。原因當然不是因為那件令人心疼的意外。

而是我忽然想起每一次我們起爭執時，金希澈咄咄逼人指責我的其中一個理由。他會紅著眼睛，顫抖著肩膀，啞著嗓子對我說：你知道這麼多年下來我最討厭什麼嗎？我最討厭就是朴正洙你每次什麼苦都自己吞卻不願意和我提半句！

我的內心忽然燃起一股難以平息的憤怒。我對金希澈生氣，也對我自己生氣。

我氣他這麼嚴重的意外卻死死咬著牙關忍了三年多閉口不提。我氣他每一次理直氣壯指責我過於封閉的自癒機制時，自己卻也好強地忍耐著各種傷害。我氣他口口聲聲在節目上不斷提及我的朋友正洙，我們是soulmate諸如此類的話，卻依然將我劃分在所謂同甘不共苦的那塊灰色區域。

但我想我最氣的，是即使到了這種時候，卻依然滿腦子都想著這幾年下來，他該有多麼難受啊，那個沒用的自己。

我的內心被油然而生的被背叛感，和幾近窒息的痛苦給佔據的喘不過氣。金希澈大概是察覺到我僵硬的舉動，悄悄地鬆開了環在我腰際的手。小心翼翼地喊我名字：正洙啊、正洙。

我沒理他，順手把洗好的鍋子倒扣在一旁晾乾。他見我沒反應，聲音漸漸心虛地大起來。然而他所說的一切不願告訴我的理由，聽在我耳中都像是最無用的辯解。

到最後，我的腦子裡再也聽不進任何他所解釋的話語。我看著他逐漸變得咄咄逼人的神情，那雙又大又漂亮的眼睛直勾勾看著我。

我想起每一次金希澈眯眼看向遠處那種不自然的舉動，近年常常無故帶著血絲的雙眼。我不是沒有問過，但他總是以前一天打了太久電動為由推託。

他明明有成千上萬個時機能夠與我坦白，但他選擇閉口不談。我看著他因為著急而漸漸漲紅的臉，他跪坐在沙發上前傾的身子看起來不安又焦躁，我忍不住把手貼了上去，想用我偏低的體溫去安撫他。

你看吧，對他而言，你其實並沒有多麼特別。腦海裡響起一道冰冷的嗓音，而這次我再也無法忽略。我看著金希澈波光粼粼的眼睛，想起他年輕時，那種對旁人漠不關心的冷淡視線。

我想，或許有些事，無論經過多少年，都無法簡單地被外物改變。

「希澈啊。」

「如果我們只是隊友，我現在就可以如你所預期的那樣擁抱你，摸摸你的頭，說這幾年辛苦了，一個人忍耐這麼久很累吧。」

「可是我做不到。我沒有辦法，我光是想到這幾年你每一次在鏡頭前瞇起眼睛的樣子，我就難受得想哭。」

「你每一次只要皺起眉頭，我都想著你是不是腿又疼了呢，是不是又哪裡不舒服了。」

「你總是不說，總是讓我一顆心懸在那裏，而我又沒辦法控制自己不去過度解讀你在節目上說的那些話。」

「我有點累了。」

「如果少喜歡你一點，是不是就可以不用再承受這種痛苦了呢？」

我想，事實上，每一種愛都是自私的縱情主義。

**From K:**

正式搬出去的那天朴正洙也來了，那天大家都恰巧沒行程，索性都聚在我家替我收拾。李東海一邊將我那些珍貴的手辦放進紙箱，一邊嘖嘖稱奇，我在旁看著他漫不經心的動作，心臟都要跳到嗓子眼兒，最後還是忍不住打發他去客廳幫忙李赫宰捆漫畫書。

我嘆了口氣，蹲下身子開始整理紙箱內的手辦。李東海整理得毫無邏輯可言，只是將一個個模型隨意放了進去。我看著心愛的明日香手辦讓這小子隨手扔在箱底，忍不住低聲罵了幾句。

我忘了朴正洙也在房間裡。忽然就聽見他低低地笑了兩聲，我收拾手辦的動作不由自主地僵了會兒。他沒說話，繼續靜靜地在一旁折那些從我衣櫃裡拿出來的衣物，自然地像是什麼都沒發生。

或許對他而言，真的什麼也沒發生。或許從我撐起身子和他接吻的那刻起，他就只是順其自然地任其發展下去，默默地接受了我的任性。

那天之後他對待我的態度一如往昔，依然是那個溫柔強大的隊長，我們在團綜上一搭一唱，他一個眼神過來我就會自然地接上話，節目笑料橫生，作為專業放送人，我倆從來就不曾因個人情緒而影響了表現。

我知道那是他經年累月下來，在各種節目中鍛鍊出的堅強意志力，但我依然幼稚地彷彿得不到關注的孩子，趁著錄影時的空隙試圖望進他的眼睛，想看出一點動搖、不安、慌張、無所適從，什麼都好，什麼都可以。

什麼都沒有。朴正洙只是溫和地對上我探詢的視線，淺淺地笑了笑。

由於已經在酒店住了一段時間，留在這裡的私人物品其實不怎麼多，沒幾個小時就打包完畢。紙箱堆疊在門邊，希范的外出籠開著，不知又跑到哪兒去，等搬家公司到了再去找也行。

李東海說餓，拉著李赫宰要他煮拉麵，兩人環顧一圈空蕩蕩的屋子後決定回李赫宰家開伙。小孩推著我的背要我一起過去，我低頭看了下手機，和搬家公司約定的時間差不多快到了，便讓他們先回去。

朴正洙從洗手間出來時正好聽見李赫宰關門的聲音，他把濕淋淋的手在褲子上隨意抹了抹，踩著拖鞋走到我身邊。赫宰呢？他問。

東海說餓，回去煮拉麵了，你先回家吧，我在這裡等搬家公司，一會兒過去。我頓了頓，像是怕被他誤會般趕緊又加了句：去李赫宰家。

屋內少了小孩鬧騰後安靜下來，我不知道該和他說些什麼，那天在他家朴正洙既溫柔又痛苦的神情依然鮮明。

我想問他我們現在究竟是什麼關係，我想問他是否還在為了那件意外生氣，這幾天是不是還在失眠，還在胃疼，有沒有按時吃飯。

可是我什麼也說不出口，只能假裝認真地盯著手機，實際上只是百無聊賴地刷著一些無關痛癢的訊息。

朴正洙輕輕嗯了一聲，順手拎起方才捆好的一袋垃圾，繞過我坐在地板上的身軀，對我說了晚點見，接著便聽見他拉開大門走出去的聲響。

搬家公司的人不久後便來了，我站在門邊看著家裡最後幾件大型傢俱在搬家工人的搬運下一件件從視線中消失，紅色的書櫃，紅色的窗簾，紅色的沙發。工人從房間內喊我，我連忙走進去。

「貓在床底下呢，我怕搬了傷著牠，您先讓牠出來吧。」

工人指指床底，原來是希范。我讓他們先去處理剩下的傢俱，接著蹲下來，趴在地板上往床底看進去。

希范晶亮亮的大眼睛在漆黑的床底更加鮮明，牠趴在最裡頭的角落，無辜地看向我。我喊牠，牠也只是喵喵叫了幾聲，動也不動，彷彿在抗議我搬家的決定

希范啊，乖，來這裡。我好聲好氣地哄，往床底伸長了手臂，試圖將牠從床底搆出來。我聽見希范發出不滿的低吼，像是在警告，又像是在對我生氣，我努力地往牠的位置摸索。

你出來嘛。我說。

我看著希范匐在地上筆直望向我的眼神，像不理解，又像冷酷的嘲弄著趴在地上的我是如此狼狽不堪。

沒有一件事情順利，我想。隱隱發疼的舊傷。不肯聽話的希范。還有五分鐘前從我身旁毫不猶豫離去的朴正洙。

我忽然想起那晚在東海家的喬遷宴後，我躺在床上給朴正洙撥電話的模樣。他那時還和媽媽住在一塊兒，來我這待過幾次，一直猶豫著是否要買下。

我打過去時，他正好準備要睡下，聲音低低的，帶著濃厚睡意的柔軟。希澈啊，怎麼了嗎？他聲音輕柔的彷彿我身上那床柔軟的棉被。

搬過來吧，我們都在等你。說完後自己沒來由地覺得有些過於煽情，即使知道朴正洙看不見也依然抬手遮住了臉。

朴正洙在電話那端沈默了好一陣子，久到我以為他是否抓著手機睡著，正猶豫著是否該掛斷，他標誌性地、彷彿帶著笑意的輕柔嗓音終於傳了過來。

好啊。他說。過沒幾天他就來按了我家門鈴。

我到現在還能清楚地記得朴正洙站在門口，帶著一些不安與搬新家的興奮神情，我忽然就想起記憶深處第一次對朴正洙心動的模樣。

十幾年轉瞬而逝，我早已不是當初的金希澈，朴正洙也不是初見的模樣，然而每次湊近，我仍然會心動地無法抑制，像一瞬間回到我們十九歲的光陰去了。

而我現在卻像個傻子一樣狼狽地趴在床沿，試圖抓出我的貓，好搬出這屋子裡最後一件屬於我的傢俱。

到底是哪裡出了問題？

出來嘛…

我低聲喚著希范，伸長了手臂，在第無數次擦過牠前掌柔軟的毛，卻無法成功將牠從床底帶出後，終於忍不住委屈地哭了出來。

**From P:**

將那袋垃圾扔進樓層間的公用垃圾桶後，我按下電梯按鈕，沒有去赫宰家，而是直接回到我居住的那層。

按開密碼後推開門，空兒很快迎上來，在我腳邊打轉，我抱起牠毛茸茸的小身子，親了親在我懷中乖巧趴著的小腦袋瓜，空兒親暱地用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的臉。

金希澈拖了好幾週的搬家，終於在今天告一段落。我想起當初自己剛搬進來時，他總會藉口家裡沒東西吃，或是伏的飼料忘了買，又或者只是單純地想找人說話，頂著張大素顏穿著背心短褲就跑來按門鈴。

他就這樣不屈不撓地按著門鈴按了好幾週，直到我受不了刺耳的門鈴聲三天兩頭響起，索性將大門密碼告訴他。他那時得逞般的笑容純粹地彷彿如獲至寶，讓人想生氣都難。

金希澈總是這樣，他有著最自由的靈魂，與最堅韌的內心，即使這個行業充斥著各種魑魅魍魎，每次只要看見他那雙十餘年如一日清澈又堅定的雙眼，彷彿那些如枷鎖般扛在我肩上的負擔，都能因此減輕一些。

我忽然想起開始交往後的幾天，金希澈照例來我家蹭晚餐。我倆吃完外賣，比起窩在沙發上打遊戲，他難得看起了書，興致盎然地趴在沙發上晃著雙腿，看著看著忽然就讀起書中的段落。

**「這就是為何在每個時代裡，情人總是被保有最崇高的敬意：因為他們每一次投入彼此的懷抱，就像是躍入大火中。」**

那時我正站在沙發旁，忙著用 kakao 和經紀人確認明天的行程。金希澈甚至連浴室都正大光明地借用了，熟悉的桃子味洗髮水從他靠過來的身子撲面而來。

他不知何時站到了我身後，手臂纏上我的腰，一頭澎鬆的捲髮抵在我肩頭。

我看著他修長又白皙的手指在我腰際交纏，他身上是桃子味洗髮水混著沐浴露的香氣，以及熟悉的百合味護手霜，彷彿一座小花園。

像躍入大火中…他在我身後喃喃自語。

赫宰打了電話過來，我一接起就是東海興奮的嗓音。特哥，李赫宰和我打花牌輸了要請吃炸雞，你快過來！中間還穿插著李赫宰無法置信的碎念。

我笑著說回來餵空兒吃飯，馬上過去啊，就掛了電話。

每次這種時刻，我總會再次感謝當初因為金希澈的一句「大家都在等你」，隔天便找業者簽了合約的自己。

看著成員們聚在一塊兒嘻笑聊天的模樣，就像是看見自己帶大的孩子，金希澈總會偷偷調侃我像個老頭，但他自己大概也沒注意到他望著東海的眼神寵得跟什麼一樣。

我後來想，或許我和金希澈最終就只能擁有這種比朋友更親近一些，但又不是情人的關係。

我們都已經不是當年無所畏懼的少年，隨著名聲和年紀逐年累積的責任與不得不的妥協，讓那些年少時過於兇猛而激烈的感情，都因此被迫壓抑在心底，在台上那些曖昧的舉動，彷彿成了唯一被允許的叛逆。

我放下空兒，確定飼料和飲水都補齊後，隨便踩了雙拖鞋又走出家門。電梯顯示的數字正好接近我所居住的樓層，我連忙摁下按鈕，順利地趕上這班電梯。

門開了，金希澈抱著希范的身影就這樣突如其來地隨著電梯門的開啟而出現。

他聽見電梯開門聲，下意識地抬起頭，我來不及避開他過於直率的目光，於是在我們分手後，我第一次驚慌失措地、毫無防備地正面迎上他那雙懾人心魄的雙眼。

我僵在電梯門口，一動也不敢動。

金希澈像是也沒預想到我的出現，倏地睜大了眼，手也不自覺地收緊，希范頓時發出不滿的嘶聲，接著往他的手臂狠狠地畫了一道，他瞬間就吃痛地倒吸口氣，鬆開手的同時希范也跳了下來，慢條斯理地坐在角落舔著手掌。

我看著他白皙的手臂上倏地就多了幾道鮮豔的紅痕，很快地便開始密密麻麻地滲出細小血珠，像鮮紅色的眼淚怵目驚心。

金希澈也不生氣，只是望了我一眼，我這才發現他不知為何眼眶周圍紅了一圈。你要進來嗎？他問，聲音沙啞的可怕。

到赫宰家不過就是十幾秒的距離，我抱起希范，小傢伙大概知道自己犯了錯，伏在我手臂上一動不動。我在電梯開門的那刻拉著金希澈的手腕走了出去。

應門的是東海，看見我僵硬的神色與身後沈默不語的金希澈瞬間就斂下了表情。醫藥箱？我鬆開手，讓希范從我懷中下去，接著拽著金希澈的手腕徑直往浴室走，頭也不回，東海在我倆身後喊了聲洗手台下方的櫃子。

我拉著金希澈的手，先是沖掉他手臂上不斷滲出的血液，接著將他按在浴缸邊緣坐好，轉身開始按東海的指示在櫃子裡翻找，不一會兒就找到了醫藥箱。

傷口其實不嚴重，用棉棒處理細緻部分時，有些傷得淺的甚至已經開始準備癒合。金希澈一直不說話，連帶著我也不安起來，虛掩著的浴室門外能聽見小孩倆又打起花牌的聲音。

明天錄影又得麻煩化妝師姊姊啦。我試圖打破盤旋不去的沈默，一邊用棉棒按壓著上頭滲出的血珠，一邊故作輕鬆地開口。

抬頭就對上金希澈還有些發紅的眼睛，我這才看見他不只眼睛紅了一圈，甚至連鼻尖都泛紅，彷彿剛哭過，那雙清澈的雙眼溢滿了不解。

朴正洙，你不要這樣子。他聲音沙啞又隱忍，彷彿承受著莫大的委屈，我努力地試圖平復在胸腔內隨著他的聲音逐漸劇烈跳動的心臟，深呼吸了幾口氣。

我又怎麼了。我試圖壓下因著他開口而顫抖的嗓音。

不是你說要分手的嗎。

那就不要再這麼關心我了。這點小傷，你心知肚明根本不會有什麼事。

不要再用這種，這種會讓我誤會的方式啊。

我看著金希澈發紅的雙眼，彷彿受了天大的委屈。他總是這樣，從我們還是懵懂天真的練習生時，他就是這樣。很少落淚，只是讓那些晶瑩的液體在他那雙深邃的大眼睛中搖搖欲墜。

我怔愣地望向金希澈，看著他難得毫不掩飾的脆弱，久久無法言語。

**From K:**

東海傳了相片來。

一夥人去了 Time Square ，看來心情和天氣一樣挺好的，雖然因為過多的群眾包圍感覺有些擁擠，不過似乎也沒影響他們外出觀光的好心情，我看著相片中對著東海奇怪角度的鏡頭擠眉弄眼的鐘雲和赫宰，這麼想著。

醫院的空氣一直都有股揮之不去的消毒水味道，剛進診間時總是會有些不適應，在等待醫生檢查的過程中慢慢就習慣了，最後離開醫院時反而對於外潮濕滯悶的陰雨天感到極度不適。

很多事情也是這樣。一開始對於改變所帶來的痛苦總是難以忍受，甚至絕望地認為自己一旦失去了，便連命都活不下去，但最後發現其實人類的耐受度與適應力強得可怕。

就像我腿中的那根鋼釘，從最初錐心刺骨的疼痛慢慢地消退成一天天不間斷的細密刺痛，彷彿融入我的血肉之中，偶爾會因過度使用，再次以劇烈襲來的疼痛感強調自己與我緊密相連的存在。

就像朴正洙，我想我應該是愛他的，但我們相處的時間太久了，有些年少時懵懂而純粹的感情，在我們一次次以玩笑和曖昧不清的調戲裡，彷彿都變得不再清晰，當初那種單純因朴正洙而產生的心動，似乎也就這樣消磨殆盡。

我坐在 X 光室裡，聽見醫師在按下操作鍵的那刻，即使周遭環境沒有任何變化，甚至連燈光閃爍也沒有，但我忽然就想起有次宿舍停電的夜晚。

那時大家都還只是沒什麼地位的練習生，出了公司回到擁擠又悶熱的宿舍，夏天的夜晚酷熱難耐，不管開了幾台電扇都不夠，大夥紛紛脫得只剩背心短褲，李東海甚至直接面朝下趴在地板上試圖降溫。

我好不容易消化完緊湊的行程回到宿舍，弟弟們看見我疲憊的神情，也不敢上前搭話，大夥兒聚在客廳裡有一搭沒一搭地閒聊。

我蜷縮在房間內簡陋的單人床上試圖入睡，忽然就聽見弟弟們在門外忽然一陣歡呼的聲音，接著李東海的腦袋瓜就從門旁竄了出來：「哥，你吃冰棒嗎？」

我疲倦地連眼皮都只能睜開一條小縫，揮了揮手打發他出去。李東海看我沒反應，摸摸鼻子又消失在門邊。睡意洶湧襲來，老舊風扇在轉動時總會吱軋作響，我隨手抄了顆枕頭壓在腦袋上。

忽然聽見一聲開關被扳動的聲響，所有轟隆作響的電器嘎然而止，客廳內原本閒聊的聲音忽然靜止了幾秒，接著便是眾人的議論紛紛。

朴正洙推了門走進來。我不用睜眼也知道是他，他那總是小心翼翼放輕的腳步聲，以及總是會因為顧慮我而刻意壓低的呼吸。

「今天開會，社長說出道日期決定好了。」

「不知為何，聽見確切日期後忽然就有點緊張。」

我睜開眼，看見朴正洙坐在床沿，月光透過窗戶照進來，鍍在他微微駝背的身軀，彷彿在他身上染了一層淺淡的光暈。他轉過頭，有些不安地對我笑了笑。

我忘了我對他說了什麼，當下實在睏得不行，估時說話的態度也不太好，但朴正洙應該也不會在意，畢竟我可不是平白無故就獲得了金起伏的外號。

我也忘了後來朴正洙回了什麼，只記得那天宿舍因為長時間的停電，悶熱得令人窒息，但朴正洙的眼睛在黑暗裡明亮得有如小時候在江原道看見的星星。

從醫院回到家後沒什麼食慾，這種會跟著一輩子的傷就是這樣，說真的例行檢查也沒多大幫助，聽的都是千篇一律的叮嚀，只是多個警惕自己不能讓它惡化的提醒罷了。

我打開冰箱，發現只有整齊劃一的燒酒瓶，我抓抓頭，反正明天的錄影似乎因來賓的行程推遲了些，便拎了兩瓶燒酒，坐在沙發上看電視。

朴正洙打視訊過來時我已經喝光了一瓶，懶懶地靠在沙發上，希范伏在我懷中舔著身上的毛，我按下通話鍵，朴正洙穿著亮綠色上衣的身影躍然出現。

「哦，接了。希澈啊，聽得見嗎？」

他們似乎在餐廳裡，我聽見刀叉互相撞擊的聲音，以及李東海奶裡奶氣的一聲哥。

「聽得見，你們在吃午餐啊？」

我抬頭看了看牆壁上的時鐘，韓國已經是午夜了，朴正洙身後明亮的光線把他整個人襯得像是春遊的大學生。

「你剛說什麼？這裡太吵了，我聽不見。」

朴正洙把手機貼近耳邊，從我這裡只能看見他削瘦的側臉。

「等我一下啊。」

接著是桌椅移動的聲音。

「好了。」

朴正洙那張清瘦的臉總算又完整地出現在我眼前。畫面昏暗了些，大概是因為崽子們太吵，他移動到了人較少的角落，不停有拿著托盤的外國人從他身邊快速經過。「今天有去醫院了嗎？」

朴正洙瞥了眼身旁的路人，又往角落縮了縮。我抱著希范坐在沙發上，瞇著眼睛試圖看清楚他不斷晃動的身影。

「訊號有點差，你把鏡頭關了吧。」我提高音量，朴正洙大概聽見了，很快切掉了攝像機。

「這樣有好些嗎？」關掉視訊後，朴正洙的嗓音總算透過話筒清晰傳來。

「嗯。」我點點頭，即使知道他並不會看見。

「去醫院檢查了嗎？」

「嗯，就那樣子，多休息，不要做激烈的動作，不要給膝蓋太大負擔，都講十幾年了也不換點新的。」

「這幾天還疼嗎？」

「偶爾吧，就那樣，我自己有分寸的。」

「我知道。」

我知道。朴正洙又重複了一次，聲音有點低，像是喃喃自語。希范蹭上了我胸口，難得來撒嬌，我搔著牠仰起的頸子，沒有說話，聽著手機那端朴正洙身旁嘈雜的人群聲。

「東海挺擔心你的，一直要我打給你，要我轉告他很想念你。」

「不要這樣子，長大點，才幾天而已。」

「鐘雲也是。凌晨給我傳了張飯拍，他鞠躬的樣子和你一模一樣。」

「叫他早睡點，不要老是滑手機。」

朴正洙笑起來。他說，你好像經紀人，囉唆死了，我都沒說話了，你怎麼就擔心這麼多啊。

年紀大了吧，最近還超愛哭的，以前更痛都沒哭得這麼多過。我隨口回了句，朴正洙的笑聲停頓了會，我聽見他淺淺地嘆了口氣。

我最討厭朴正洙那種無可奈何的嘆氣。彷彿他心中那些無法宣洩的不甘與委屈，或是無法明說的感情，最終都只能化作一道清淺而綿長的嘆息。

我摸不透，也猜不懂，而朴正洙也不願意明說，我只好轉移話題。

「你記不記得我們還是練習生時，有次停電停了好久。」

「嗯？啊，你說赫宰講鬼故事結果東海被嚇哭的那次？真的好久了。」

「最後我說了什麼來著？」

「嗯？」

朴正洙的聲音聽起來有些困惑，我耐著性子等待他回憶那些對於我們而言過於久遠又模糊的記憶。

「啊，我記得那時要出道了，我特別緊張，和你說了，結果你還兇我一頓。」朴正洙又笑出來，「你那時脾氣真的特別壞，我每次都挺怕的。」

「所以那之後我說了什麼來著？」我不屈不撓地繼續追問。

朴正洙在手機那端沈默了好一會兒，久到我聽見經紀人喊他名字找人的聲音。他應該也聽見了，有些抱歉地說我晚點想起來和你說，接著便結束了通話。

我把手機扔在一旁，希范舔了舔我的手。兩瓶燒酒的效果來得很快，整個人都熱起來，雖不到醉酒的程度，也足以讓我差點就在朴正洙說東海很想念你的下一秒脫口而出「那你會想我嗎」這種過於煽情的話語。

幸好沒有。

這樣也行。

我忽然發現，原來我是真的會想念他。

**From P:**

我當然記得那天過於漫長的黑暗，過於滯悶的空氣，以及一些在黑夜中洶湧翻滾的感情。我只是沒想到，原來金希澈也記得，甚至忽然在異國問起來。

停電的那天我去公司開會了，距離大隊正式出道剩下沒多少日子，詳細的行程內容以及團隊後續發展方向自然必須與隊長討論。

美其名是討論，事實上我也只是去辦公室點頭做做樣子罷了，連出道都還沒正式出道的新人哪有什麼資格插手公司的決策。

大概是因為快要出道了，總是對我們毫不客氣的經紀人最近收斂了些，我坐在回宿舍的車上，壯著膽子問他能不能停一下宿舍旁的便利店。

幸好那天陪我去的經紀人是較為和善的那位，我低聲請求了幾句便答應下來。

那年的夏天特別炎熱，即使日落後也依舊滯悶難忍，我想起這幾天孩子們在宿舍裡因高溫而反覆翻身睡不好的模樣，總是有些心疼。

我身上的錢也沒有很多，也不好讓經紀人在外頭等太久，等等又要被罵，趕緊挑了幾盒冰棒就匆匆忙忙結帳。我還記得那天是店長來著，善良地將金額的尾數抹掉了。

我回到宿舍，果不其然看見緊緊挨著風扇叫苦連天的一票孩子。赫宰眼睛最利，馬上就看見我手上的塑料袋，兩眼都發光了，忙不迭湊過來。

我看見房門半掩著，便悄悄在孩子們伸手往袋裡掏冰棒時扣了一隻，還來不及說什麼，就看見東海的腦袋瓜就著門縫鑽了進去，不一會兒又出來。

大概是在睡了吧，我想。

正打算把那隻冰棒放去冰箱，原本開著燈的客廳倏地就陷入一片黑暗，風扇也停止了，大夥兒瞬間都屏住了呼吸。

停電了嗎？看來是停電。好煩啊竟然在這種天氣停電。大家很快地又開始議論紛紛，我把冰棒給了坐在我身旁的赫宰，繞過或坐或躺在地上的孩子們，小心翼翼地推開房門。

金希澈縮在床上的身影因著昏暗的光線模糊不清，我放輕了腳步，連呼吸聲都壓到最低，生怕吵醒他。

金希澈比我們任何人都辛苦，特別是在大隊還沒出道時，他一個人幾乎上遍了當時熱門的綜藝節目，用他鮮明而強烈的個人特色，以及出眾外表，讓大家對即將出道的我們抱持著莫大的好奇心。

從金希澈開始個人活動以來，我和他便各自忙碌到沒有什麼相處的時間。畢竟我是公司內部已經決定好的隊長，而他肩負著替團隊打開知名度的責任，我們各自為了即將而來的團體出道忙碌得分身乏術。

「兔崽子們在外面吵什麼？」

但金希澈還是醒了。他翻了個身，後背抵著冰涼的牆面，閉著眼睛，手枕在腦袋瓜上，有些不耐煩地開口。

這是三週以來我第一次能夠清醒地與他交談，而不是在夢囈中迷迷糊糊地看見他躺在我身邊睡下的身影。

我抽了張外賣傳單，有一下沒一下地替他搧著風，試圖安撫他因為過於燥熱的天氣而焦躁的內心。

「突然停電了，赫宰在說鬼故事。」

我說，傳單造成的徐徐微風在我的動作下拂著他沁著薄汗的額角。電扇停了，熱得睡不著，他最後像是放棄掙扎般地仰躺在床上。

那段時間，金希澈愈來愈少笑，眼裡逐漸充斥著一種難以抹滅的疲倦。

我深知獨自先出道這件事讓他背負著多少沈重的壓力，而他與生俱來的那股好勝心總讓他閉口不提。

我和他說，快要出道了，我有些緊張。

然而事實上是非常緊張，這幾週我幾乎都無法好好入睡，如此龐大的成員數量，如此難以預測的未來，如此沈重的隊長責任，排山倒海的壓力隨著出道時間的逼近，以及孩子們期待的眼神逐漸累積。

金希澈沒回答，我有些尷尬地笑了笑。

其實最初我們也曾是無話不談的至親，身為練習生中最年長的兩人，總是讓我有種互相扶持的刻苦感，有些無法在弟弟們面前展示的不安與脆弱，也只有金希澈能傾聽。

正想著要不要出去讓他好好休息，他帶點不耐的語氣忽然又開口。

「緊張什麼啊，我不是就在這嗎。」

「你不用緊張，好好帶著弟弟們出來就好，我不是替你把路開起來了嗎。」

「你是我的哥哥，我的朋友，我們的隊長啊，正洙。」

「你不要怕。」

即使金希澈的語氣充斥著不耐煩，一字一句卻溫柔地讓我想哭。我想大概就是那時開始，有什麼感情在心裡變了質。

我的心柔軟地一塌糊塗，當金希澈握住了我搧著風的手。當我轉過頭，發現他不知何時睜開了眼，靜靜地看著我，那些因未知而不安的情緒，彷彿都因此得到安慰。

我已經不記得有多少次在瀕臨崩潰的夜晚，因為回想起他的這段話，又重新獲得了支持下去的勇氣。金希澈從來不會說些過於空泛又沒意義的安慰，而是他唯一一次認真地向我傳達了他為了團隊付出一切的決心。

他讓我不要怕。

從紐約回首爾的班機，我坐的是靠窗的單人座位，起飛後我便用帽子遮住了臉開始閉目養神。閉目養神，多像老頭在做的事。金希澈曾經說過。

我總是莫名其妙地會記得一些無關緊要的小事。

而一直到最近我才發現，那些放不上檯面的零碎小事，似乎都與金希澈有關，彷彿我與他認識將近二十年的時光，從來都不曾淡去一樣。

他喜歡吃什麼，不喜歡吃什麼。

他喜歡哪種類型的女孩子。

他臉上任何一種細微的情緒變化。

我有些苦澀地想。

或許我從頭到尾都無可救藥的喜歡他。

我再次解鎖手機，亮起的屏幕還停留在待機前我和金希澈的聊天頁面。

登機前，金希澈傳了一句話，而一直到飛機起飛後，我都沒能想好怎麼回答。

「你想起來了嗎？」

**From K:**

馬尼拉場結束後，世巡也就跟著告一段落，一直到年底才會再次開啟。

走下舞台時我有些激動，竟也忘了隱隱作疼的舊傷，開心地和工作人員們拍著合照。

在後台換衣服時，我聽見一旁朴正洙帶著倦意的聲音，溫柔而堅定地婉拒了工作人員打算幫忙慶生的打算。

看著年輕人有些失落的神色，我有些不忍心，但既然這是他的決定，我也不好說什麼，畢竟溫柔如他會做出這種決定，肯定也有自己的考量。我想起明天一回首爾，他似乎就又得著手處理隔一天的生日會行程。

距離紐約公演也不過短短幾天，連一向體力最好的李赫宰都流露出了倦意，於是我們簡單地在後台卸妝，換回原先的便服後，就驅車回了酒店。

朴正洙大概真的累了，卸妝後眼皮下方厚重的黑眼圈更加明顯，在回酒店的路上話不多，只是一直靜靜地看著窗外。

我坐在他身旁，即使下了舞台，他身上那股清淡的黑莓味香氣依稀可聞，彷彿那種味道已經融入了他的皮膚，成了和他嘴角的梨渦同樣標誌性的存在。

這次的主辦挺大方的，給成員們各自訂了獨立的房間，在同一層樓彼此相鄰。

搭著電梯上去時大家都累得說不出話，只有李赫宰撐著他那點力氣還在逗金鐘雲，但對方根本懶得搭理他。

朴正洙的房間在走廊的盡頭，與我一從電梯出來就抵達的房門相隔有段距離，弟弟們打了招呼後就各自過卡進了房間，我走在隊伍的最後方，掏出房卡要感應時忽然就聽見朴正洙輕聲喊我的聲音。

希澈啊。

我對上朴正洙的眼睛，忽然就讀不懂他眼裡那種既複雜又痛苦的表情。

朴正洙靜靜地看了我一會兒，最後我終於忍不住撇開了視線。

他想說什麼呢。

「辛苦了。」

最終他這麼說。

我像是逃難般地短促應了一聲，刷卡進門。

他想說的絕對不是那句話。

當我洗完澡，渾身都還散發著熱氣，躺在床上翻著我們嘎然而止的對話記錄，忽然就有了這種感覺。

他想說什麼呢。

那天和朴正洙結束通話後，我獨自一人坐在沙發上想了很久。

希范早就不知道又跑哪兒去了，懷中空蕩蕩的，伏也已經乖巧地在牠的窩裡熟睡著。

起初，我以為這只是單純的依賴感，他是我唯一的哥哥，那些無從發洩的委屈和不平，只有他能夠理解。

可是，如果只是依賴他作為哥哥的身份，並不足以挑起我那次忽然洶湧而至的感情，那種突如其來想要吻他的衝動。也不足以讓我在之後面對朴正洙時那種既痛苦又隱隱約約抱著期待的心情。

我一直沒認真地去思考究竟我對朴正洙帶著什麼樣的感情。

在我記憶裡，他就像是理所當然地出現在那裡，帶著他敏感卻溫柔的內心，撫平我每一次因為過於緊湊的行程而暴躁的情緒。

我忽然就想起很多個夜晚，朴正洙在我懷中，眼角還殘留著情動時被逼出的眼淚，安穩入睡的模樣。

他一年比一年還要削瘦的身子，還要蒼白的皮膚，還要修長的雙腿，我簡直要懷疑他當年練的那些肌肉都被李東海搶了去。

是喜歡嗎？我有些困惑地盯著屏幕上反射出的自己。

如果喜歡是百分之百的開心，是百分之百的愉悅。

那麼這種參雜了痛苦又掙扎的感情，肯定不是喜歡。

是什麼呢？是愛嗎？

是愛吧。

原來是愛啊。

我想起在醫院那時朴正洙衝進來泫然欲泣的模樣；

我想起朴正洙在節目上因著我一句話而無法遏止的眼淚；

我想起朴正洙從蹦極台上一躍而下的身影；

我想起那天朴正洙既痛苦又溫柔地摸著我的臉時的神情；

我想起朴正洙每一次瞇著眼笑時，嘴角凹陷的梨渦，和他彎起的眼睛。

一旦定義了這種讓我有些陌生的感情，一切彷彿都清晰了起來。

我盯著時鐘上的分針一分一秒地往 12 靠近。

我走出房門。

或許時間真的能夠治癒一切。或許再過一陣子，我就能平息這種油然而生的感情，這種說不出口的情緒，這種熱切的期待，這種過於痛苦卻又真實的心動。

可是我不想忘記。有些曾經肆意在心中翻滾攪動的情緒，我死也不想忘記。

**From P:**

我看了看床頭的電子鐘，還有五分鐘，這天就要結束了。

從巡演結束後一直沒空拿起來查看的手機早已塞滿了各種祝賀訊息，有熟悉的 pd 們，曾經搭檔過的主持人們，當然也有各種前後輩或長或短的祝福，紅色的數字不斷地向上跳著。

我躺在酒店柔軟的床上，滑過一列列對話欄，好不容易找到了沈在底部和金希澈的對話紀錄。點開來，果不其然仍是停留在上回他留下的那句問話，在那之後的對話皆是群組上雲淡風輕的聊天內容。

「你想起來了嗎？」

我他媽根本從來就沒忘。

即使多麼不想承認，即使多麼努力地逼迫自己放棄，即使已經不止一次地告誡自己，即使如此，就算如此，我還是無可救藥地喜歡他。

即使那只會帶來痛苦，我仍然喜歡他。

即使這種陰暗又晦澀的感情注定纏繞著我一生，我仍然喜歡他。

即使我終其一生都將被這種無疾而終折磨，我也仍然喜歡他。

我忽然發現，其實從頭到尾，無論我怎麼強迫自己，我壓根就無法捨棄掉對金希澈這種既執著又頑固的感情。

金希澈那雙波光粼粼的大眼睛。

金希澈那股從未被磨滅的銳氣。

金希澈吻下來時旖旎而溫柔的氣息。

這種純粹而真摯的情感，強烈地足以讓我承擔那些隨之而來的不安，焦慮，膽怯，恐懼。那些曾經因他而出現的各種憤怒與眼淚，都顯得如此微不足道。

我點開手機內的時鐘應用，用五秒的時間設定了一個午夜的鬧鈴，接著靜靜地看著分針一步步地向時針靠近。

我放緩了呼吸，讓心跳逐漸與秒針跳動的頻率同步。

滴、答。

在最後十五秒時，我閉上了眼睛。

如果，如果我能秒針停在 12 的時候睜開眼睛。

如果我能在那微乎其微的一剎那睜開眼睛。

明天一早，我就去和金希澈說，我喜歡他。

即使心知肚明這種熾烈而洶湧的情感會使我難受，我仍願意承受這種痛苦。

滴、答。

我睜開眼。

在秒針碰上 12 的那瞬間，在手機鬧鈴大作的那瞬間，我聽見有人敲了敲房門。

**「愛情是一道燃燒得更加喪頹，也更加危險的火焰。」**

**(end)**


End file.
